horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Bounce
"Mo Bounce" is a song recorded by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. It was released on 23 March 2017. Lyrics Mo bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce, b-bounce, bounce, mo bounce Mo, mo-mo bounce, b-bounce, bounce Bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce, b-bounce, bounce, b-bounce Bounce, b-bounce, bounce Bounce in the motherfuckin' house, bounce Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce like a motherfuckin' '64, sick flow Slick talk, spittin' that Crisco Drop that shit like a cholo at the dub show Can you hit the switch and pick it up and let the world know? Homie, if you're broke, oh, no you don't deserve hoes All these fake boulders only gettin' on my nerves though I just cracked a 40, now I'm sippin' out the straw slow Little bit of ratchet, little boujee, you should all know Everybody got opinions, yeah, like assholes You ain't gotta worry 'bout those, 'cause they assholes We just came to party, party, party, what you came for? Make, make the neighbourhood bounce to this When that shit goes down, the block get loud In your backyard bumpin' while we blazin' out Make it bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house When that shit goes down, the block get loud In your backyard bumpin' while we blazin' out Make it bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce (to the red light) Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce (make your headlight) Bounce, b-bounce, bounce, b-bounce Bounce, b-bounce, bounce (like a low-low) B-bounce, bounce, b-bounce (throw it up) Bounce (at the pole, pole) Bounce that ass, bounce that ass, yeah, bounce it Puff the lah or get high off the contact Call the law, we gon' make sure we come back Fallin' off, we ain't ever been about that Hundred spokes spinnin' on a chrome rim I got a feelin' that tonight we gon' be goin' in I'm with a few bad bitches and some grown men With the ice so cold, I feel like I'm Snowden I feel like I'm rollin', but the whole place geeked up It's gettin' hot in here, down to my wife beater But you ain't gotta worry, we ain't dangerous We came up Make, make the neighbourhood bounce to this When that shit goes down, the block get loud In your backyard bumpin' while we blazin' out Make it bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house When that shit goes down, the block get loud In your backyard bumpin' while we blazin' out Make it bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce (to the red light) Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce (make your headlight) Bounce, b-bounce, bounce, b-bounce Bounce, b-bounce, bounce (like a low-low) Bounce, b-bounce, bounce, b-bounce (throw it up) Bounce (at the pole, pole) Mo, m-m-mo bounce, blazin' up Backyard, back, b-b-b-bumpin' Backyard bumpin', the block get loud Mo, m-m-m-mo bounce Backyard, backyard b-bumpin' Backyard bumpin', the block get loud When that shit goes down, the block get loud In your backyard bumpin' while we blazin' out Make it bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house When that shit goes down, the block get loud In your backyard bumpin' while we blazin' out Make it bounce in the motherfuckin' house Mo bounce in the motherfuckin' house Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce (to the red light) Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce Bounce, bounce, bounce (make your headlight) Bounce, b-bounce, bounce, b-bounce Bounce, b-bounce, bounce (like a low-low) B-bounce, bounce, b-bounce (throw it up) Bounce Why It Sucks # This is just another mindless song about booty shaking and going to the club. # The lyrics are HIGHLY ''' repetitive with "Mo Bounce/Bounce" and "Motherfucking House" repeated '''133 AND 16 TIMES respectively. # The beat kinda sounds similar to her other electro-hop songs such as Team, Fancy, and Pretty Girls. # The music video is incredibly hard to watch as it features mostly of Iggy and other girls twerking, not only that, but CHILDREN were featured in the song. # This song had 9 WRITERS. (Think about that). # On his yearly countdown, Adam Buckley (ADoseOfBuckley) named "Mo Bounce" the worst song of 2017. Music Video Iggy Azalea - Mo Bounce Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Internet Memes Category:Club songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs that flopped Category:Explicit Songs Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:2017 songs